danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Hifumi Yamada/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Hifumi Yamada.png|Character Design Profile from the in-game Art Gallery Danganronpa: The Animation Yamada_anime_design.jpg|Hifumi's anime design. Beta DISTRUST Beta desings.jpg|Hifumi in the beta version (Top - the third order from right to left). betahifumi.jpg|Hifumi's beta design. Beta Yamada and Hagakure designs.jpg|A newer version of Hifumi's beta art and designs from the ''Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Yasuhiro Hagakure. |-| Game= ''DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Hifumi on the ''DISTRUST poster screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Hifumi and the other DISTRUST characters. DanganronpaYamada'sBeta.jpg|Hifumi's beta close up. Introduction Danganronpa 1 Opening - Hifumi & Mondo.png|Hifumi & Mondo in the game's intro Danganronpa 1 Hifumi Yamada Japanese Game Introduction.jpg|Hifumi's Introduction (Japanese) Danganronpa 1 Hifumi Yamada English Game Introduction.png|Hifumi's Introduction (English) Prologue Danganronpa 1 CG - Students at the School Entrance.png|The students gathered at the school entrance Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png|The start of the Killing School Life Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash (Prologue).png|Prologue surviving students Chapter 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).jpg|Hifumi and the others taking the elevator to the Class Trial room. Toko, Yamada and Makoto in first Trial.png|Hifumi and Makoto during the Class Trial. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 01 (Chapter 1).png|Hifumi engaging in the first class trial. Chapter 2 Morningexercises.png|Attending Monokuma's morning exercises. Chapter 3 DR1 CGs Robo Justice.png|Hifumi pretended to be kidnapped by the Robo Justice; with an unconscious Yasuhiro Hagakure inside the suit. Hifumi's_corpse.png|Hifumi pretending to be dead. Ishi_Yamada_Death.jpg|Hifumi's moved corpse, along with Kiyotaka Ishimaru's moved corpse. Hifumi in Aoi's arms.jpg|Hifumi dying in Aoi Asahina's arms. Chapter 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Alternate Ending Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Hifumi in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa Another End Screencap.png|Hifumi escaping the academy with everyone else. Special Dorm Room Hifumi Yamada.png|Hifumi's room. DR1 Present 105 Hifumi's Undergarments.gif|Hifumi's underwear. Report Card Hifumi Yamada Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1. Hifumi Yamada's Report Card (Deceased).jpg|Page 1 (deceased). Hifumi Yamada Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2. Hifumi Yamada Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3. Hifumi Yamada Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4. Hifumi Yamada Report Card Page 5.jpg|Page 5. Hifumi Yamada Report Card Page 6.jpg|Page 6. |-| Anime= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc Episode 11 Hifumi and Sakura seal the windows.jpg|Hifumi and Sakura placing iron bolts on the sealed windows. Danganronpa: The Animation Opening Mondo Oowada and Hifumi Yamada in the DR anime opening_HQ.png|Mondo Owada and Hifumi in the opening. DRtA Everyone in Elevator.jpg|Hifumi riding the elevator in the opening. DRtA Everyone in Courtroom.jpg|Hifumi attending the Class Trial in the opening. Episode 01 Hifumi introduction anime EP1 HQ.png|Hifumi's introduction. Monokuma and his students.jpg|Hifumi and the others seeing Monokuma for the first time. Everyone watching Sayaka cry.png|Hifumi watching Sayaka Maizono cry. Episode 02 Hifumi bouncing bed.png|Hifumi bouncing on the bed. Episode 03 Yamada anime episode 3.jpg|Hifumi shocked as he witnesses Leon Kuwata's execution. Episode 04 Celestia losing her temper.jpg|Celestia Ludenberg losing her temper and shouting at Hifumi. Episode 06 Yamada in Art Room.jpg|Hifumi excitment after investigating the Art Room. Yamada embarrassed.jpg|Hifumi embarrassed. Yamada determinated to protect Alter Ego.jpg|Hifumi determined to protect Alter Ego. Yamada arguing with Ishimaru.jpg|Hifumi arguing with Kiyondo. Yamada pretending to be dead.jpg|Hifumi pretending to be dead by putting transfusion blood on himself. Yamada's death.jpg|Hifumi's death. Episode 08 MaizonoCelesYamada photo.jpg|Sayaka, Celestia, and Hifumi in a photo. Episode 12 Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. End Card Ed6.png|Hifumi in the end card of episode 06. Ep08card.jpg|Hifumi in the end card of episode 08. Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Hifumi in the end card of episode 10. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 11 Yamada, Kirigiri, Celes, and Ishimaru.png|Hifumi, Kyoko, Celestia, and Kiyotaka appeared in Makoto's hallucination. Celes, Oogami, and Yamada's death.png|Hifumi, Celestia, and Sakura are dying. |-| Manga= File:Yamadachibi.png|Hifumi, chibi-style. Shocked faces after Mukuro's 'exceution'.png|Hifumi's reaction to Mukuro Ikusaba's (disguised as Junko Enoshima) death. Hifumi and aoi scared of naegi.png|Hifumi and Hina agreeing with Celestia. Leon being dragged away reactions.png|Hifumi's reaction to Leon being dragged away. hifumi screaming.png|Hifumi frightened by Celestia. |-| Stage Plays= ''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014) Hifumi in the official stage outtfit.jpg|Hifumi's (Seitarou Mukai) Full Outfit in the play. Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE 2016 Hifumi played by Matsuo.png|Hifumi's (Shun Matsuo) outfit in the play. Hifumi played by Masaaki.png|Hifumi's (Masaaki Amenomiya) outfit in the play. |-| Official Art= Hifumi and Alter Ego Fanbook.png|Hifumi with Alter Ego in the ''Danganronpa Visual Fanbook. 4koma.jpg|Hifumi on the cover of the Dangan Ronpa Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei DNA Media Comics. Lerche Danganronpa the Animation Volume 3 (Standard).jpg|Hifumi and Celestia on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 3. Kiyotaka, Hifumi and Mondo DVD cover vol 5.jpg|Hifumi, Taka and Mondo on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 5. Danganronpa Boys.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa Hifumi Yamada official art.jpg|Official Art. Danganronpa_animation_poster.jpg Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Danganronpa Reload promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art ByakuyaHifumiNagito.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Toko Hifumi nd Kazuichi on the cover of DR reloaded.png|Hifumi on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Robo Justice official art.jpg|Robo Justice and Class 78RJ and Class 78th. Concept Art DA1 Concept Art 1.png Cover Art Blue.jpg DA1 concept art 2.png DA1 concept art 4.png Sakura KO Hifumi.png Merchandise Furyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Hifumi Yamada.png|Minifigure from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Chimi Chara Vol 2 03 Hifumi Yamada.png|Figure from Chimi Chara Trading Figures FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Celestia Ludenberg and Hifumi Yamada.jpg|Strap from FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots D4 Series Rubberstraps Hifumi Yamada.jpg|Strap from D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Hifumi Yamada.png|Keychain from Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders |-| Official Site= Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (Japanese) - Hifumi Yamada.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/1:' [http://danganronpa.com/1/ Japanese Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Hifumi Yamada.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/character/dangan01.html Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa the Animation (Japanese) - Hifumi Yamada.png|''Danganronpa: The Animation'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/rondorobe/anime/danganronpa/contents/hp0007/index00040000.html Japanese Danganronpa: The Animation Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (English) - Hifumi Yamada.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us/danganronpa:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa/characters.html English Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (English) - Hifumi Yamada.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us/reload:' [http://danganronpa.us/reload/characters/ English Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Web MonoMono Machine Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for PC. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android.MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References ru: Галерея:Хифуми Ямада